


Regarding disagreement

by BellaCorvo, Guywhowritesgay, Lunar_1220, snowandfirestories



Series: Malcolm and the Mage [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: BDSM, But that’s nothing new, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Davy darling what the fuck, Desk sex part 2, Dom/sub, Hate Fuck, Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationships, Smut, a series of poor life decisions, because Davy is an idiot, bottom!Malcolm, but not for long, crack ship, davy is a dick, i’m really sorry, malcolm more like malCUM, top!mage, we call this a crack fic but it seems more like Davy is on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCorvo/pseuds/BellaCorvo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywhowritesgay/pseuds/Guywhowritesgay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_1220/pseuds/Lunar_1220, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowandfirestories/pseuds/snowandfirestories
Summary: Davy calls Simon and Baz into his office, but something about him seems...amiss
Relationships: The Mage/Malcolm Grimm
Series: Malcolm and the Mage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027491
Kudos: 5





	Regarding disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> Also this one gets kinda fucked up. Like seriously 
> 
> Listen. We’re sorry. This never meant to evolve this much

“You...wanted to see us, sir?”

Simon nervously fiddled with the hem of his blazer as he and his ‘nemesis’ stood side-by-side in the doorway to his office. 

“Simon, my boy, come in. Sit down, you two.” Davy gestured smoothly with his hand, motioning to two chairs facing his desk. He was remarkably calm for someone who was undressed from the waist down, with his dick in the mouth of his political rival. 

Simon and Baz took a seat. Simon noticeably winced, and Baz shot him a look of masqueraded concern. 

This went unnoticed by their headmaster, though, as at that moment, Malcolm took the Mage all the way in, letting his cock hit the back of his throat. 

“ _ Aleister Crowley,”  _ Davy found himself muttering, though luckily Simon misinterpreted the meaning behind the swear. 

“Sir, Baz and I—“ he was cut off by a harsh glare from his roommate, a clear warning to refrain from giving away too much information. 

“It was merely a disagreement,  _ sir _ .” Contempt dripped from every word Baz spat out.

“Disagreement or not, your behaviour is unacceptable Mr Pitch. You cannot continue to brawl like a first year.” Davy’s voice caught on the last word as Malcolm ran his tongue over his slit.

“All due respect sir, but Simon was the one who started it.” Baz sent a sly glance Simon’s way. It wasn’t a lie. Simon had been the one to pin him against the wall and beg for his cock. 

“What the fuck, Baz! You hit me first!” Simon knew how important it was to play the game. If the Mage knew how close he and Baz had gotten, it would all be over. The Mage would  _ never  _ condone Simon dating the son of his political rival, let alone being fucked by him.

Under the desk, Malcolm grew bolder, and Davy struggled to keep his voice steady. Malcolm began nipping at the soft skin around Davy’s cock, trying to get back the attention he’d had before the two boys had walked in. He let out the softest of whimpers as he begged for Davy’s hands to be yanking at his hair again, but Davy ignored him, instead focusing on keeping his cool in front of Simon and Baz.

“‘He started it’, you sound like children.” Davy wanted them out as soon as possible. He wanted to be able to yank Malcolm up by his hair and fuck him hard over the desk. He wanted to make Malcolm  _ beg _ for his cock, and he wanted to punish the Grimm for being so insolent.

Baz was having similar urges, wanting nothing more than to be done with this  _ stupid _ meeting, so he could slam Simon against a wall and make him scream until his voice was shot. He wanted to finish what they had started before they were almost caught, before they had to act like they hated each other again. Needless to say, the tension in the room was so thick, it almost overpowered Simon’s rampant magic, which rolled off him in waves. 

“I’m very disappointed in you Simon. I expect better of you.” Simon hung his head as Davy scolded him. The fight may have been fake, but that didn’t make him feel any less guilty for disappointing his mentor. He could only imagine how disappointed the Mage would be if he knew what had really been going on in that classroom.

Malcolm was getting impatient. He  _ loved _ listening to Davy use his strict voice, but he’d had enough. He let out a soft moan that he thought only Davy could hear, causing his hips to buck up involuntarily.

What Malcolm didn’t take into account, however, was his son’s vampire hearing. Baz heard the moan, and it confirmed what he had been thinking. He had sensed another person in the room as soon as they had entered, and there was something oddly familiar about the scent. He couldn’t put his finger on it though, and decided that whoever was under the desk was less important than getting out of this office so he could fuck Simon senseless.

He let his mind wander towards how he’d made his precious Chosen One scream earlier. His dominant nature was beginning to surface once again, as he cast a glance towards Simon, who was blissfully unaware of what was happening just in front of him.

“Look, sir, if you have nothing else to say to me, I have study to do. You do run a school, after all.” Baz let venom seep into his voice, hoping that the Mage would be distracted enough by whatever was happening beneath the desk to keep them there much longer.

“Fine. Mr Pitch you may leave. Simon, please return tomorrow afternoon, we will finish this discussion then.” As Davy finished speaking, Malcolm slid off him with a pop. The sensation made Davy growl.

“Sir? Is everything ok?” Simon wanted nothing more than to leave, but he couldn’t just disappear if the Mage was in pain. 

“I’m perfectly a-alright,” Davy said, shuddering as Malcolm took just his tip into his mouth. Simon looked unconvinced. 

“Are you sure? Because I could go get help if you’re in pain…” he gestured towards the door, where Baz was standing, waiting for him. 

Davy shook his head. “Just...come back later so we can discuss your  _ punishment _ surrounding this incident,” he said, though he wasn’t really talking to Simon. He was directing his words at the man under his desk, who was now grabbing at his dick with slick hands— they’d been  _ busy _ before Simon and Baz had entered.

Simon faltered, but slowly walked away, trying not to look eager as he walked up to Baz.

Once the younger boys were gone, Malcolm slowly licked up Davy’s shaft.

“Your strict voice is so sexy~” he mewled from where he was on the floor. Davy growled and yanked him by the collar. 

“You think you’re cute? Hm?” He pushed Malcolm back on to his desk. “I told you, your only job as my fucktoy is to stay quiet under my desk and suck me off. Not get creative and embarrass me in front of our kids.” 

Davy was dangerously close to Malcolm, who’s eyes were wild with lust. “Do you understand me, pet?” 

Malcolm jerked his hips up, a breathy moan slipping through his lips. 

Suddenly his cheek burned with a fresh red handprint across it. Davy smirked, watching Malcolm bite his lip to get through the sharp pain of the slap. 

“I  _ said,  _ do. You. Understand. Me?” He growled again. 

“Yes sir,” Malcolm whimpered. He could feel the hardness of his dom against his still-clothed leg, and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to stay comfortable in his pants, given that he was getting harder with every small movement Davy made. 

“I’m going to torture you. I’m going to fuck you until we both unravel. And then once I pull myself together, I’m going to show you off to the coven as my bitch. My fuck toy. You’ll be removed from the books, and you’ll go down in history as the nameless, faceless  _ thing _ that I used for my personal gain. Nobody will remember Malcolm Grimm. The only mention of you will be as my toy, you understand? I’m going to use you and ruin your life.”

Malcolm nodded. “Yes sir. I’m only here for you. Tell me what I need to do next, sir…” he said as he brought his hands down to start taking his pants off. 

Davy swatted his hands away and took out his wand. 

“Did I tell you to undress?” He asked, and Malcolm shrank back. 

“No, sir.” He answered. 

“ **_Chained and bound_ ** **,”** Davy muttered, flicking his wand. Ropes twisted around Malcolm’s wrists and ankles, wrapping as tight as they could. The ends of the rope were suspended in midair, though they were unmovable. Malcolm was forced to lie spread-eagle, on display for Davy to use. Davy then used a quick “ **_Candle in the wind_ ** ” to ensure the chance to enjoy his toy for as long as he wanted.

“Now I can fuck myself on you properly. Oh— one more thing…” Davy pointed his wand at Malcolm once more.

“ **_Silent but deadly_ ** **.”**

Malcolm’s eyes widened. That was a forbidden spell, illegal because it would cause someone immense pain if they didn’t stay quiet. 

Davy, however, did not plan on keeping his fucktoy quiet for long. 

)-(

Baz and Simon hurried back to their room atop Mummers Tower, anxious to finish what they’d started earlier. The second the door shut behind them, Baz rounded on Simon, pinning him against the wall.

“Now darling, care to explain what that was?”

“W-what do you mean?” Simon stuttered, his pants growing uncomfortably tight.

“ _ ‘Oh do you need help sir, are you in pain sir? _ ’” Baz mocked in a high pitched voice. “It almost seemed as though you care more about your precious mage than pleasing me.”

“No! I- I just didn’t want him to be suspicious of us, I don’t want him to take you away from me.”

Baz pulled him closer for a bruising kiss. “I don’t want him to take me away either, love. But do you want to know a dirty little secret?”

Simon nodded, the press of Baz’s body against his driving him wild. “Your precious Mage was being sucked off while he was talking to us.”

Simon jolted. That’s ridiculous, Mage would never do something like that! “Believe what you will, but I heard the moans and smelt someone else in there.”

The thought of his mentor being blown while telling him off was strangely arousing, and Simon's pants grew even tighter.

“Dammit Baz, stop talking and just fuck me.”

“Now, now love, that’s no way to get what you want.” Baz pulled away slightly and shook his wand out of his sleeve. He and Simon had gone over a long list of spells they wanted to use during sex, and even if this spell was an itsy-bitsy bit illegal, they’d both agreed that it was definitely on the table.

“ **_Silent but deadly_ ** .”

Simon’s mouth slammed shut. The spell wouldn’t stop him from making noise completely, but if he got too loud it would cause an incredible amount of pain.

“I suppose that you’ll just have to show how much you want me without using your words.”

)-(

Malcolm was trying to hold back his moans, dreading the pain the spell would inflict on him if he didn’t. As it turns out, however, it’s rather difficult to stop yourself from moaning as your dom slides his cock between your thighs, brushing past your rim but never entering. Malcolm knew he was being used as a fucktoy and he  _ loved  _ it. He loved the burning sensation that crept along his skin with every noise he made, and he loved knowing that he was fully at the mercy of the Mage, and not just sexually. If anyone found out about him submitting to his enemy, he would be banished from the Old Families. He would lose everything. All it would take was a single photo and he would be nothing. 

Malcolm moaned at the thought, triggering the spell. It hurt like hell, but that just helped him get off.

Davy finally pushed into his desperate toy, but not with his cock. He slowly inserted one finger, teasing the panting mess in front of him.

Malcolm, unable to open his mouth from the spell, let out a closed-mouth groan, followed by a wide-eyed scream. His skin was faintly red, a reaction to the pain flaring up on every possible inch of his body as he bucked his hips, desperately searching for more friction.

“Oh you’re a right freak, aren’t you, pet,” Davy mused, still with only one finger inside his pet. “You crave the pain. It makes you so hard. You’re a slut for torture, is that right?”

Malcolm nodded desperately and made a small noise of approval, sending another wave of pain rocketing through his body. An idea sparked to mind. He pulled away from his toy and summoned a bird to send with a message to Simon. A message insisting that he and Baz return to Davy’s office at once. 

Davy turned back to his tied up pet with a devilish glare. 

“I estimate that in 5 minutes time, our sons will come through that door. And when that time comes, I will be using you like the toy that you are. I will have your pathetic cock up my arse, and I will talk with your son while you can’t do a thing, because your dick will be so far up my ass, it’ll drive you mental.”

Malcolm moaned and nodded, riding another beautiful wave of pain.

Sure enough, five minutes later, there was a knock at the door 

)-(

Baz was fucking Simon good and hard when the bird came. Simon noticed it pecking at the window, and he tapped Baz to get his attention. 

“Are you okay?” Baz asked, but then followed Simon’s gaze towards the bird at the window. They got the message, much to Baz’s displeasure, and had to wrap up.

“I’m breaking your silencing spell, love,” Baz said. “And when we’re in the Mage’s office, I’m going to try and touch you without the Mage knowing. Don’t resist me, but don’t beg either. Behave and once we get back, you’ll be rewarded. Understand?” 

Simon gave a silent nod and they both got dressed, before rushing over to the Mage’s office. 

Simon gave the door a brisk knock, before opening. 

)-(

Davy let out the wildest moan as he lowered himself on to Malcolm just as Simon and Baz walked into his office. The two boys went pale as they began to fully comprehend the situation they’d walked in on. Davy, breathless and panting, grabbed his wand and pointed it at the door behind the two students, uttering a quick “ **_behind closed doors_ ** ”. 

Simon heard the door lock, and tried his best to avoid looking at what was happening in front of him.

“I’ve called you back to discuss disciplinary actions regarding your fight,” Davy said, trying to keep his cool while grinding down on Malcolm, who was so high on the feeling of euphoria, he could do nothing but moan for his dom.

“S-sir, is this… the best time…?” Simon asked, still not looking at what his mentor was doing. He glanced at Baz instead, who was scared speechless, because he’d never expected to see his  _ father  _ having sex, much less having sex with the  _ Mage _ .

Davy leaned down, biting every inch of skin he could reach on Malcolm’s writhing body. Once the sub was moaning and screaming from pain, Davy looked back up at the two boys as he slowly began moving his hips again

“Now boys, do sit down, we have important matters to discuss don’t we?”

Baz took a deep breath, though avoided looking at the men in front of them. “Sir, we are more than happy to talk, but not when you are…”

“Fucking myself on your father?” Davy mused, finishing Baz’s sentence. “Too bad. This poor slut is almost spent, and I need to get him there, but we also need to discuss discipline.”

Baz’s skin crawled with discomfort as Davy growled into Malcolm’s ear. The mage had broken the silencing spell on Malcolm, allowing the sub to finally open his mouth.

“OH GOD PLEASE SIR, I'M GOING TO COME!” Malcolm shouted, before releasing his load into his dom. Davy moaned and reached his climax, coming all over the man beneath him. 

Simon almost threw up in his mouth.

“Right. Now, boys. Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be an alternate ending posted eventually


End file.
